A not so happy birthday
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: Brody won't celebrate her birthday and LaSalle and the team want to know why. Sort of a LaBrody.


**This is quite a change to my previous stories. I was able to write this with the help of my sister. Hi Hannah! She reads all my stuff. But I hope you all enjoy my story. Thanks for reading :).**

"Emily!", Brody screamed as she woke up from one of her many nightmares about her sisters car crash. She got out of bed and checked the clock which read 3:30a.m. She felt the hot stream of tears rolling down her face. It was their birthday but one of them was missing and would never return. She knew she wouldn't sleep so she ran herself a hot bath and soaked in the water until it was time to go to work. She dragged herself from the tub and got dressed. She skipped breakfast and went directly to her car and drove to work.

After arriving at NCIS she checked her mirror one last time to make sure there was no evidence of her crying. She opened the door and walked inside of the office.

"Surprise!." LaSalle and Pride screamed as Loretta blew a horn and Sebastian's confetti cannon went off above her head.

Brody stood there with a solem expression on her face and her mouth agape. She quickly brushed the confetti off and rushed over to her desk removing the balloons that were taped anywhere and everywhere. After she finished she sat in her chair and faced her papers with her head facing down and furiously writing on the white pages strung across her desk.

"Uhh King", LaSalle whispered "what is she doing?"

"I don't know LaSalle, I think someone needs to go talk to her."

"I'll do it." Sebastian said

"No!", Pride, LaSalle and Loretta said in unison.

"Ouch guys, you wounded me."Sebastian said as he sat down in a chair.

"I'll do it", LaSalle said as he walked over to her desk. "Ummm hey Brody, aren't you gonna celebrate. It's your birthday...right?"

Brody looked up. "Yes, it is my birthday, and no. I don't celebrate."

"Aw, why. That's what make them fun."

"Not now LaSalle.", Brody said as she clenched her jaw.

"Hey guys sorry to stop the party, but we gotta hit on the man that has been putting drugs in navy officer's drinks and stealing their uniforms."

Brody got up and followed LaSalle and Pride out to the car and got in.

"So Brody, why don't you celebrate?"

"LaSalle! Not now.", Brody said as she stared out the window.

A few minutes later they arrived at the man's house and they got out of the car and rushed inside. Brody was the first to approach the man. He turned to run but before he could Brody caught him by the arm and flipped him over. He kicked her in the face trying to get away. "Stop struggling!", Brody screamed as she finally handcuffed the man.

They arrived back in the interrogation room with the suspect on one side of the table and Brody on the other.

LaSalle was standing on the other side of the wall. He loved to watch Brody interrogate the shit out of suspects.

"So why'd you do it?" Brody asked.

"Aw, you know life gets screwed up."

"What could possibly screw you up enough to steal uniforms from sailors?"

"My girlfriend was killed cause I didn't have enough money for drugs."

"Still, you didn't have to steal from sailors and violate their privacy."

"Obviously you've never lost anyone you loved. Have you, Princess?" the man said as he got inches away from her face.

Brody slammed the man's head onto the metal table. Then the man quickly stood up and punched her in the face which caused her to fall against the wall. She quickly forced herself back up and walked out the door. "Take him to jail.", She said to the police officer outside.

She felt blood trickle down from her lip and she quickly wiped it away as she saw LaSalle approaching her.

"Hey, are you okay?", LaSalle asked as he put his hand on one side of her face to examine the cut on her lip.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad that case is over so I can go back to my desk and relax."

She went back to her desk and to her surprise there was a huge cake that said _Happy Brithday Merri!_ She groaned and sat down. A few minutes later Lasalle, Pride, Loretta, and Sebastian came in with plates and forks. They cut the cake and LaSalle went over to Brody's desk with two pieces of cake. "One for me and one for the Birthday girl." LaSalle said as he laid a piece of cake on her desk. "No thanks, I'm not hungry"

"Come on you turned down breakfast this morning and I doubt that you've eaten anything today. Just have a little bite."

"No LaSalle!", Brody said raising her voice a little.

"What do you have against birthdays?!"

"That is none of your concern"

"Oh come on Brody, you're still young. You have a long life ahead of you and you're only in your thirties."

"I know that LaSalle!"

"Then why can't you just enjoy the damn party?"

"Fine! I'll tell you!", Brody said standing up from her desk so she was face to face with LaSalle, causing everyone to look.

"I share a birthday with my twin sister Emily Brody. We were making plans for our party but that party never happened because she was in a car accident and died at the hands of a drunk driver! So there, that's why I don't celebrate because it doesn't seem right not having her by my side!"

Before anyone could say anything she ran into the locker room covering her face. She sat on the bench and sobbed. She heard LaSalle coming in and she quickly wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying. He walked in and sat down and she turned away from him.

"Brody, I'm sorry. I didn't know, if I did I...I wouldn't of pushed you to celebrate. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine LaSalle." She said as she stood up and splashed water on her face and then dried her face with a towel.

She turned around and was face to face with LaSalle. "Are you okay?", He asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine", she said as she starts to tear up again. "I'm fine", she insists but her voice cracks and she starts to sob again.

"Come here Merri", he says as he pulls her into his chest. "Shh, it's okay", he said as he rubbed her back.

"I...Just miss her...So...much" Brody said in between sobs that shook her entire body.

"I know...I know it's okay" LaSalle said as he instinctively pulled her closer and tried to comfort her. He stood there for almost five minutes, comforting her the best he could. As the sobs turned into soft cries, he stepped backwards and wiped the tears from her face. Her whole body was trembling from crying and he pulled her in one more time before he helped her wash up and go back out to her family.

She slowly walked back out with LaSalle by her side. The first one to come up and hug her was Loretta. "I'm sorry, we had no idea"

"It's okay", Brody said offering a weak smille.

"We're here for you, we all are", LaSalle said staring at Brody.


End file.
